The Paradox Freelancer
by TheLetterMan
Summary: What would happen if the Freelancers became the Sim troopers and the Reds and Blues become the agents of project freelancer. See what happens when Agent Montana comes to Blood Gulch and meets the new Reds and Blues. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All content is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions. Except for the Plot that is unregistered. And Rooster Teeth is awesome.**

 **Red V.S Blue: Reverse World Volume One: Capt. Grif and the Blue Brigade  
**

 **Project Freelancer Experiment File: 0587**

 **Experiment Codename: Sim Training 007**

 **Test Subject: Agent Montana**

Grif POV

I woke up to the world spinning, looking around I was laying in the dirt at the base of a cliff with some kind of building to my right. The place seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it, like a part of my memory was missing. Come to think of it a lot of my memory was missing, _ok think grif, what is the last thing you remember. There was a doctor, a man in a suit and a voice, a robotic voice_. I was content with lying there for a bit more and figuring what the hell happened to me, when I was interrupted by someone, a woman, shouting profanity at me followed by the word "RED" being angrily shouted out. This startled me into a sitting up position, I could feel my head protest with a sharp pain, to view a woman wearing pitch black armor and who was charging at me full force.

"Shit" I muttered to myself, rolling out of her path and hastily getting to my feet, just in time to avoid a terribly structured, and yet strong jab at me from the armored woman. Continuing to duck punches, I managed to question her on the motivations behind the current assault, her reply in hindsight should have been my first warning to run and run far from this canyon and it's inhabitants.

"Because your a motherfu**ing RED, why wouldn't I. Did you forget the colors, you stupid motherf**ker." She asked, the last part in a snarky and frankly spiteful tone.

"I'm not a Red you psycho" I yelped out, unsure if I should fight or just bolt. My conundrum was answered by a volley of shots off to my left from a very unpleased looking woman in most of a set of light purple spartan armor holding a assault rifle .

" You woke me up 2 f**king hours early, you dick" she screamed in a unhappy tone as she was reloading her weapon. This was as the woman , I dubbed woman #1 tried to hit me in the balls with a well placed kick.

"Enough" I screamed out in an raging tone, knocking down my current attacker with a single blow and turning threateningly towards the second one, who was now backed by two others in spartan armor, a man and woman in darker purple and brown respectively. Removing my DMR from my back and taking aim at them, knocking the purple lady's assault rifle from her hand with a few bullet's, Next dashing forward and disabling the two new ones. My body moved as if on auto pilot. Again turning to the light Purple woman, who at this point was helping woman #1 up. Leveling my weapon at her head, I delivered a one liner, that I remembered a gruff voice saying once but I couldn't place it. _Damn why can't I remember anything_ I thought in frustration.

"Start Talking...NOW" I said in my most intimidating voice. The purple one who looked slightly scared at this point, whimpered out a weak question along the lines of "what do you want to know". Organizing my thoughts, I quickly decided on the first question I was going to ask.

"How many of you a**holes are there" I asked in a scary voice, trying to intimate her.

"5" she replied in a suddenly stronger voice, this triggered an instinct in the back of my mind, turning on my heel quickly and grabbing a grenade, unpinning it in a moment, taking in the battlefield I saw the two others had recovered and a man in dark blue was standing there aiming a rifle at my head,

 _the new one seems more confident, that's not very good for me_ I thought. Focusing back on the battle at hand.

"Well shit" I said, letting the grenade tumble out of my hand behind me, thundering forward and swiftly knocking the purple man back down and then kicking brownie girl in the face sending her tumbling backwards. Next I began to shoot at the dark blue one. My assault only lasted seconds it was interrupted by a sniper shot off to my left, turning I viewed that woman #1 was aiming at me, I went diving for cover. I could see that the five of them had also taken cover behind a tank. There was a momentary lull before dark blue, who I have dubbed guy #1 started talking.

"Why are you fighting, you don't seem much like a Red" He said, obviously trying to prevent any more danger to himself.

"And why is that" I asked, spraying some more suppressing fire at them, to well...you know suppress them.

"Well are you a Red?" he asked in a questioning voice.

"NO" I said taking a moment in between rounds of shooting to view guy #1 emerge from cover and holster his weapon. He reached the half way point between him and me then stood there quietly, understanding his peaceful intent I began to come out to meet guy #1, when woman #1 popped out and started firing like a madman at me, I braced for the impact of the bullets. Still waiting moments later, But when the sound of reloading over took the canyon, I calmed myself and reopened my eyes and began checking myself for bullet wounds thinking I must just be in shock or something, myself examination was interrupted by a loud laughter from the light purple one.

"WOW, your aim sucks Hackman" she said through laughing fits to woman #1 one, who now looked extremely pissed.

"The sun was in my eyes" the one now known as Hackman protested back at the other one. They so broke in to a squabble, and I, their apparent "Enemy" mostly forgotten. Sighing, I took out my pistol and.

 **BOOM!**

"Hey, will someone please tell me what the F**k is going on and who the hell are you jacka**s." I shouted at the fighting morons. They stood silently for moment waiting for someone else to step up, after a couple of moments the dark blue one came forward and removed his helmet, revealing a mop of brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and had a wide smile across his face.

"Hey, My name is Private. Butch Flowers and welcome to Blue base" he said in a pleasant tone.

"Uh...Thanks" I said giving a curt nod. He returned it and then turned towards the others and pointed at the one is dark purple.

"That's Hudson, the one in lighter purple is his sister Crystal" Upon being introduced Hudson smiled and gave a small wave, but Crystal just gave a dark scowl.

" The grumpy Guss in black armor is Allison and in the Brown is Connie" Both gave disapproving stares.

"Hi" I said in a plain tone. Flowers after several moments gave me a odd look.

"Well" he said expectantly.

"What" I asked in a confused voice, though trying to hide it.

"What's your name and if you don't mind, you could tell us why your here" he said in a careful tone, probaly trying to avoid upsetting me. I struggled to dig up the information my head was still cloudy from...from whatever had happened earlier, I guess. Finally I found the thoughts I was looking for.

"My name is Captain Dexter Grif of the UNSC" I said like it was routine, like I was sure of it.

"The UN whats it" Crystal asked in a unsure tone. At that I face palmed.

"This is going to be a long day." I mumbled.

 **So this is going to require along Author's Note, but I would strongly advise you read this. First and foremost you will notice I have taken certain characteristics of the original Sim troopers and put them into the Freelancers, this is just how I feel like they should act, they are now the failures of soldiers and idiots so this is how they would be I think, if you don't like it I am sorry but deal with it. Another thing is I would love suggestions for the other 9 freelancer state names. Also if you have any plot idea's please leave them in the review section below or pm me them. The final message I have, is I will explain the reason for the sims being Freelancers in the Universe. As always please leave a Review below because I love reviews.**


	2. Meet the Reds

**Grif POV**

"This is going to be a long day" I muttered turning towards to Crystal and preparing my explanation, I had only moved an inch when I heard it the familiar sound of a tire tearing up dirt. Warthog my head blared as I began to take action.

"Take cover" I shouted as the sound of music filled the air with a warthog launching over the hilltop, quickly scrambling to take cover behind the base while reloading my rifle. _This day could not get any worse_ I thought, mere seconds later I heard a shrill scream come from Allison. _Okay, I had that coming_ I thought as I observed my enemies. A turquoise one, a yellow one, two white ones and a gray guy. Three in a jeep, one off to the side and a sharp shooter _this is going to be easy_ I mused. Popping out of cover and tossing a grenade in under the jeep and then ducking back down to wait. It took all of five seconds to hear the explosion followed by several screams. Popping back out to view several of them limping away and the white one carrying the yellow one, turning to face the whitest one in time to see a bullet whizz by my head, _They all have sucky_ _aim_ I noted then refocusing on the battle at hand. Taking aim with my DMR and unloading the clip at the sniper though he had already started to retreat with the rest of his team.

"COWARDS" I shouted after them, grimacing at the pointless victory then remembering the blues.

"Anyone dead," I asked out loudly to the general area.

"NO," replied Connie as she materialized from cover. I began to theorize a reasonable next move when I was cut short my a girlish scream.

"HA flowers you scream like a woman," chuckled out Hudson.

"She hit me hard" I heard him meekly defend himself, I turned to see him bending back down behind the rock they had used as cover.

"I wouldn't have to it you just stop making it so PAINFUL" she emphasized the final word. What the hell are they babbling about I thought

"Oh, what the fuck is wrong now" I groaned out moving towards my "allies".

"I got shot that's what's fucking wrong." She spoke through gritted teeth barely containing a scream.

"And?" I asked, then processing the fact that being shot was probably a larger deal to them then it was to me. Then another thought popped into my head.

"Wait have you never been shot before?" I said slightly amused.

"I have once," she said angrily defending herself from my mockery.

"When" I continued to pry for more amusement.

"When Crystal fell down and dropped her gun it hit her in the leg," Hudson interrupted with Allison's helmet less face turning red. It took a total of five seconds for me to lose my cool and begin to laugh uncontrollably.

"Jeez you guys really are green aren't you," I said to them regaining my composure and beginning to further investigate her wounds and flowers pathetic medical attempts to mend them.

"Here," I said moving Flowers out of the way and removing my gantlet, swiftly and probably painfully removing the bullet and sanitizing the wound, ignoring her screams of profanity and attempts to hurt me.

"There all better," I said in an overly chipper tone meant to annoy the blue.

"Easy for you to say," She said still fuming at me.

"Now get some rest tomorrow we start training tomorrow bright and early," I said walking towards their base.

"Wait training?" Asked Crystal in a worried tone.

"Well it's become terribly clear that you guys need to up your regular regime," I said plainly. The next words came from Alison who was at this point being helped back to the base by Hudson and Flowers.

"And who the fuck made you the leader," she said in her regular displeased tone.

"I did," I said in a voice to make it seem as though it should have been obvious.

"What you can't do that," She said loudly.

"Oh yeah, who's gonna stop me," I said turning my back to them and continuing back towards the base. Droning out her remaining argument.

"Remember training starts at 7 sharp" I called back. A "Damn" could be heard from Crystal as I entered into the base and quickly located their barracks. _This place looks worse than my college dorm_ I judged, taking one of the 5 empty bunks for myself and began to slowly remove my armor leaving me in only my boxers. _Tomorrow_

 _certainly was going to be interesting_ I thought.

 **Well it's been a week, sorry for not updating. I was going to just leave it for a while but then I got an review from Meirelle** **and I decided to write another chapter, I don't know how good this one is though, never written a second chapter before. Hope you enjoy and as always it's really nice to read your reviews so leave them below please.**


	3. Report

**Experiment #0587 - (Simulation Training 007)**

 **Test Subject: Agent Montana.**

 **Observations: 11/14/40 21:58 pm**

The simulation has not advanced as we had projected. Though we managed to induce temporary amnesia in Agent Montana he still maintains his more undesirable traits. He has failed to complete the objective of eliminating the blues of outpost #11. Though this may be due to the fact of his A.I, Sigma shutting down shortly after dropping him inside the simulated environment. This may prove to be problematic, though I am confident that the simulation will still provide useful insight in terms of how Agent Montana would serve as a field leader. I do believe that the A.I is much to valuable to leave unaccounted for much longer.

 **Observations: 11/15/40 01:05 am**

I can theorize only one course of action in face of these most undesired circumstances. We must send an additional agent to the outpost to evaluate what has happened to the missing A.I unit. Though this raises several concerns he would have to interfere with the simulation. This could prove an interesting development to see how Agent Montana fairs against one of his fellow agents in a real combat situation. Though who to send, Michigan and Illinois are too analytical they would determine something is amiss to quickly, Tennessee is out for multiple reasons, Vermont is a possibility though the last time we sent him to a simulation base was concerning, Minnesota well a superior fighter would probably kill Montana with a tank or something, Arizona would probably bring back Montana's memories back at a rate which we cannot permit, and the others would be to weak. So I suppose the only logical solution would be to hope that Vermont can stay on target.

 **Signed: Director of Project Freelancer**

 **Well it's been almost two weeks since the last update sorry but major writer's block hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews Meirelle and SuperFYB. Oh and thanks for everyone who read to. Oh and sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
